herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Marshall
Dylan Marshall is Haley's on-and-off (currently off) boyfriend, a senior in high school. Dylan has no plans for college and wishes to pursue his love for music and guitar playing. He soon reveals that he is taking up nursing saying along the lines of - "I used to heal people with my music now I'm just doing it with drugs". Dylan is warm, a tad dim but sweet and loves his girlfriend a lot. Personality Most of the family see Dylan as not very bright, and for this reason Claire in particular doesn't consider him good enough for her daughter Haley. Claire's attitude softens somewhat in Season 7, when Haley finally decides she she wants to be with Dylan. In a show of solidarity with Haley's decision, Claire starts wearing t-shirts that Dylan designs and sells to earn a living. Although he rarely shows it, Dylan does have something of a smarter side. For example, in "The Incident", to everyone's surprise Dylan makes an insightful speech that clears up a fight between Gloria and DeDe. This leads Claire and Phil to reconsider their opinion of him, until he sings a song he wrote, "In the Moonlight (Do Me)", with its awkwardly inappropriate chorus about wanting to have sex with Haley. Summary of Dylan Haley's parents are not fond of him (mostly Claire, but Phil actually appears to really like Dylan) until they hear him play the song he wrote for Haley, titled "In the Moonlight (Do Me)", in front of them, which causes them to think that maybe they were wrong about him. That is, until they hear the chorus. Despite the song's vulgarity, most of the family members afterwards were seen singing the song. When Dylan and Haley got in a fight, he plays the song from his phone in front of her house in a reference to the film Say Anything, and she makes up with him. His band consists of 4 members including him, two other guitarists, and a drummer, all of which (except for the drummer) can be seen playing in the episode "Travels with Scout". Cameron, Haley's uncle, was a drummer in his band for one gig. He and Haley break up early season 2, but are reunited on Valentine's Day. In "Dude Ranch," he proposes to Haley, but is interrupted by Claire. Later, he gets a job as a ranch hand, and he and Haley break up. In the episode "Virgin Territory," Phil accidentally discovers that Dylan had sexual intercourse with Haley, yet this was kept a secret from Phil by Claire, Haley and Alex (who reveals it by accident). In the episode "Disneyland," Haley sees Dylan after Claire points him out, and Dylan is initially embarrassed to see Haley, but later on near the end of the episode they're seen to be back together again, much to Claire's dismay and much to Phil's delight. It was also revealed that he got a job at Disneyland as a Dapper Dan, but was fired. He and Ethan argue about who has Haley. When Haley is concerned because she might not get into college in Season 4, she decides to live with him in a shared apartment. This makes Phil and Claire mad and they try to persuade her by telling bad things that will happen later if she continues her decision and she becomes confused. But later on, this decision changes when it is revealed that Haley was accepted into college, and that Luke has been hiding the acceptance letter because he doesn't want Haley to leave. Dylan, being a good boyfriend, asks Haley to her school prom that night and asks her to not forget him even while they're apart. Later on Season 4, it is revealed that Dylan works in a limousine company as a driver. Apart from appearing frequently during the series, he is labeled as a guest appearance in each episode he is in. Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Dimwits